In Your Eyes II: Fudge
by PureWishes
Summary: Fudge is a common sweet in this story, hehe. A sequel to In Your Eyes. Read that first. Vaughn and Sydney are married, but there's lots of things happening and things that need to be sorted out.
1. I Want Fudge

((Hey guys!! Do you remember me? This is the sequel to In Your Eyes. I havent got an exact plan for where it's going yet, but I just like to go with the flow, really :-P Anyway, this will answer all your questions about how Jack and Irina died... etc etc. I recommend you read "in Your Eyes" first, for this to make any sense. Otherwise, you'll think they're all too lovey dovey already, lol!))  
  
Fudge!  
  
"Fudge?" Sydney grinned suggestively at Vaughn.  
  
"Where?" said Vaughn, searching the kitchen for the sweet. "I want some fudge!"  
  
Sydney's eyes sparkled at her new husband. It had been the most glorious wedding. She couldn't have dreamt up anything better. She was very glad she had trusted Francie with all the arrangements.  
  
Now they were on Day 2 of their honey moon. The first night had been.... incredible... and well worth the wait.  
  
Sydney seductively leaned closer to Vaughn.  
  
"I haven't got any," she said simply.  
  
Vaughn looked a tiny bit disappointed, but soon forgave her for tricking him to come in to the kitchen when she kissed him.  
  
"I'll make you some, though" Sydney said, smiling.  
  
"You cook?"  
  
"I baked a cake for my Dad when I was 6," Sydney shuddered at her accidental mention of her father, but convinced herself to let it go.  
  
Vaughn backed away. "Argh, was that the last time then? Should I be scared you'll burn the whole chalet down?"  
  
Sydney laughed and propped herself up against the bench.  
  
"It's lovely here, you know" she sighed.  
  
"I thought you'd like it" Vaughn propped himself up against the adjacent bench.  
  
"You grew up here, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what made you think that?"  
  
Sydney shrugged and popped a piece of fudge into her mouth.  
  
"Is that FUDGE?" Vaughn widened his eyes. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Suddenly remembering she wasn't meant to have any, she quickly swallowed the piece.  
  
"What fudge?" Sydney smiled innocently.  
  
"If you've got some, I wa--" Vaughn was cut off when he heard the door to the chalet slam open.  
  
Both him and Sydney immediately ducked, instinctively.  
  
"Who is it?" Sydney whispered to Vaughn.  
  
"How should I know?" Vaughn said, creeping to look around the corner.  
  
"You dont think..."  
  
"I dont know, but I hope the CIA haven't gotten cranky about our whereabouts."  
  
The intruder hurried through the chalet, and walked straight past the kitchen, not bothering to notice it's occupants.  
  
He went by so fast, Sydney and Vaughn were only able to tell that it was a man, and he was wearing red shoes.  
  
"Hush puppies?" Sydney supressed a giggle.  
  
She remembered the seriousness of what was going on. This could be some terrorist, who was coming to kill them, or...  
  
"Sydney?" the voice said.  
  
Sydney's knees went queezy from kneeling.  
  
She began to stand, when Vaughn pulled her down.  
  
"It's not him, Sydney, it's not." Vaughn said as gently as he could.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not him?" Sydney hissed at him. "It's his voice!"  
  
Vaughn sighed at her. "I saw him die.. with my own two eyes, Sydney. I felt for his pulse, Sydney.... It's not him."  
  
Sydney crouched back down again, cursing.  
  
"Then who is it?" Sydney growled.  
  
"Someone whose trying to trick us into coming out.."  
  
"And that can only mean..." Sydney gulped. Sydney began to react, and pulled out the small hand gun she kept strapped around her thigh.  
  
"Sydney..... why do you have a....."  
  
"I needed to be able to feel secure, Vaughn. I always knew someone would try and muck up our honeymoon."  
  
Vaughn squeezed her hand, giving her permission to see to whoever was intruding.  
  
"I dont have a weapon.." said Vaughn, eyeing the expensive china around him.  
  
"I can handle it, dont worry. You stay here." Sydney whispered, squeezing his hand again.  
  
Sydney jumped up and approached the room that the intruder had been heading in to.  
  
She walked as quietly as she could, trying not to make the floor-boards creek.  
  
She stepped into the room cautiously and was then surprised when she didnt see anyone in there.  
  
She took another step into the room, and suspiciously looked around. Everything was still in place, the bed was still unmade like they had left it earlier.  
  
'This person is probably dangerous' Sydney told herself, putting on her guard.  
  
She kicked the door, so that it bounced off the wall. It bounced, indicating that no one was hiding behind it.  
  
"Sydney" said a different voice to the one she heard. She instantly turned around and was face to face with...  
  
((I said I'd answer questions wouldn't I. Okay.. next chapter.. promise...)) 


	2. The Ghost Of..

((Hi guys! Thanks for all the feedback. I dont know whether this chapter was really what I had in mind, but I plan to use the character who appears in this, as a villain for later on. If not, then I'm sorry for wasting the story-line, lol. I promise to explain about Jack and Irina, and what really happened, later. I know you all want to know!!))  
  
"Noah?" Sydney's throat seized up, and she could say no more. Her knees felt weak and she felt the ground coming closer. This had to be a dream, she had to be imagining it..  
  
"Sorry Syd, for frightening you." he said, rather casually.  
  
Sydney's face had gone ghostly white. She leaned on the wall to stop herself from falling down.  
  
"Are you alright?" Noah asked, not much concern in his voice.  
  
"What do you expect?" Sydney whispered. "You're dead, and then you barge in on my honeymoon."  
  
Vaughn didnt hear the furniture flying around the room, so he headed to see what was happening.  
  
"Sydney?" he peered inside the room to see Sydney leaning against the wall, talking to a man dressed in tan from heel to toe.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Vaughn angrilly, recognising the man.  
  
Sydney let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, what are you doing here. You should be in heaven. Or hell."  
  
Noah laughed aswell. "I know I have alot of things to explain, but I had to see you."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, her heart in agonising pain. "I loved you Noah, and you betrayed me."  
  
Vaughn cringed at the words she spoke, and moved closer to Sydney, in a protective manner.  
  
Sydney moved closer to him aswell, cuddling into his arms.  
  
"But I've moved on Noah." she said clearly.  
  
"I know," said Noah, examining the ceiling, and the articulate designs.  
  
"So why the hell come back?"  
  
Noah shrugged. "I didnt really think about it."  
  
Vaughn got angry at the way Noah said that. "You have no right disturbing us like this. I suggest you get out now, and go far away. There are alot of people who want you dead right now."  
  
Ignoring most of what was said, Noah says. "They already think Im dead, so what's the problem?"  
  
Sydney clinged to Vaughn. "Go away Noah, go away. Please. I dont need you. I dont want you. Just go away. I dont even understand why you're here."  
  
Noah sighed and then said quietly. "To apologise, as I said."  
  
"Well you've done that, so you can go now." said Vaughn, getting huffy.  
  
Noah began to move away, slipping a packet into his shirt. 'I've got what I wanted' he thought.  
  
"One more thing. Send my regards to Irina and Jack. I heard they'll be spending quite a bit of time with each other from now on." Smirking, Noah hurried to exit the room.  
  
Vaughn was about to run after him, to tackle him, to take out his anger on him, but he thought better of it, when Sydney clung even tighter to him.  
  
"I dont know why he came. He had nothing to achieve." Sydney began to sob. "He didnt even explain how he was possibly still alive."  
  
"How IS he alive?" Vaughn asked her, stroking her hair. "Did you check his pulse when he got stabbed?"  
  
Sydney suddenly looked up at Vaughn. "I dont think so..."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "Oh well, we can't let it get us down. Hopefully, he wont be back."  
  
He smiled down at Sydney. "Let's get back to the fudge, shall we? I WANT SOME FUDGE."  
  
Sydney smiled and giggled. She shouldn't worry about Noah. He was in her old life, and what mattered was her new life.. her new life with Vaughn.  
  
((Noah's a ghost *Screams in terror* ARGHHHH! Ghosts!!!.. Im just kidding :- P)) 


	3. What Really Happened

Chapter 3...  
  
((Hi guys: This is the chapter that will answer all your questions. I would like to thank dropstitch@juno.com for bringing this to my attention.. that I needed to tie up these loose ends. Thanks for the great feedback!!))  
  
Both Vaughn and Sydney didn't think about their visitor at all afterwards. They simply relaxed in each other's company. But, there was one thing that began to nag at Sydney's thoughts after awhile.  
  
She had heard her father's voice before, clearly. He had called her, hadn't he? She remembered that Noah had been carrying a self-recorder. So it was, ofcourse, a trap.  
  
But it did make her thing..  
  
He'd died, she knew that, but she didn't know all the details. She didn't want to upset Vaughn by asking, but she just had to. She had to so that she could set herself at peace.  
  
She was snuggled up on the couch with him, watching an old French film.  
  
"Michael..." Sydney whispered, making sure he hadn't dozed off.  
  
"Mmm?" was his hazy reply.  
  
"I want to know something.." she said, sitting up.  
  
Vaughn sat up aswell, and propped himself up against the couch.  
  
"What is it, Syd?" rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's about my father, Irina.. you know. Everything that happened at the airport."  
  
Vaughn sighed, and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"I knew you'd ask eventually, so I thought about what I would say.." he began.  
  
Sydney listened intently, and began to gobble up every word.  
  
"Irina had a gun pointed at my head," he swallowed, remembering the horrific feeling of the cold end pressed against his head. "You had suddenly pulled out a gun, and.."  
  
"I know, I wasnt thinking." Sydney interrupted, but then let him contue.  
  
"And there was a bang. You went down, and then the rest was only a blur."  
  
"Im sure it was Sark... yes, it was, I remember now. Sark had shot you, but for some reason the bullet hadn't hit you directly. I seem to remember Irina yelping out in pain, so I suppose she was hit aswell, by the same bullet."  
  
"Why would Sark want to shoot Irina?" questioned Sydney.  
  
"Maybe he's just a bad shot," joked Vaughn, lightly smiling.  
  
"Okay.. well, go on."  
  
"I remember being thrown to the ground, and someone stood on my back. There was blood trickling down my face, but Im sure it wasnt mine. I didnt feel anything."  
  
"There had been a lot of thuds, and I remember some furniture flying around the room. Irina suddenly fell down, and you could see the blood was oozing..."  
  
"Ugh." Sydney said. "Maybe you can spare me the gory details?"  
  
Vaughn laughed. "Okay.. well... Irina was down, and then I heard another bang. Sark and another man had guns pointed at us. I was still lying at the floor, but the other man had his gun pointed at me. Jack must have only had one bullet left because he shot the man who was pointing at me, and in turn, Sark shot Jack."  
  
"Dad saved your life then.." Sydney then added, slightly puzzled. "But how did you escape? If... if.. Dad was shot by Sark, and Sark was alive, how did you escape?"  
  
Vaughn grimaced. "Here's the most confusing part, and even I dont get it... Irina still had the gun, even though she was down. And she suddenly sat up, made the shot, and then fell down again."  
  
Vaughn licked his lips, they had gone dry. "So your Dad saved my life, and your mother saved both of ours."  
  
Sydney sat quietly. "My mother shot Sark?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But why?" Sydney was positively confused. "She had been trying to kill me before! She had done everything in her power to hurt me.."  
  
"I dont know Sydney, it's a mystery to me. Maybe she was hallucinating and saw Sark as someone else.."  
  
"We'll never know then," said Sydney cutting him off. She leant in to him.  
  
"Thanks for telling me," she tried to smile. But the thought that she now owed her life to her mother, stung her. It confused her, it hurt her.. It made her feel... weird. Even she wasn't able to explain exactly how she felt.  
  
'I guess I'm glad I know' Sydney assured herself. She began to drift off into sleep.. 'What time is it? 1pm? 2pm? Geez, I really must have had a late last night...' 


	4. Sleeping On The Sofa

((Hey there everyone! First of all I'd like to say I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting for soooo long. It's been too long, hasn't it? I've had alot of things on with school work and so on and it's just been so hard to keep up my website, and the rest of my life, let alone write a story! Anyway, I read my fanfic again and then my reviews and thought.. I owe it to you guys to continue! I am really sorry, and thank you to Andi Horton for her review, or shove to get me writing again, lol!))  
  
Sydney and Vaughn lay in each others arms, peacefully sleeping. They were perfectly content in each others arms.  
  
Vaughn stirred slightly, waking Sydney. She stretched and sat up slowly.  
  
"Ugh, that was an unexpected rest." She gently prodded Vaughn.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were awake," Sydney grinned.  
  
"Now I am," Vaughn grunted,  
  
"Have a good nap?" Sydney yawned.  
  
"Yeah.. Ugh, I dont know what made me so tired!"  
  
"I was just thinking that," Sydney thought, brushing her hair away from her face. "Anyway, Im thirsty. Wanna drink?"  
  
Vaughn nodded, and let go of Sydney's hand. Sydney yawned yet again and stood up. 'Ouch' she thought, 'Is it just me or is this air heavy?'. The air WAS heavy and it felt like it was pulling her down.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sydney screamed.  
  
Vaughn jumped, and then stood up next to Sydney. "What what?" he said, still half asleep.  
  
"We've been ransacked!" Sydney screeched, kicking the sofa.  
  
Vaughn rubbed his eyes and looked around the chalet. "Everything... is gone..." he murmured.  
  
"Exactly!" yelled Sydney angrilly, "And they left us asleep on the sofa."  
  
Vaughn panicked. "Lets check the other rooms, and see what's been taken!"  
  
Vaughn hurried off into the direction of the bedroom where most of his Grandmother's jewellery was kept. The dresser that it was kept in, was still locked.  
  
"Dont you think it's funny that we'd sleep through a ransack?" Sydney asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Ofcourse.. but maybe we were just really tired." Vaughn suggested.  
  
Sydney scoffed. "Smell the air, Michael, smell it. It's cinnamon."  
  
"Donuts?" Vaughn sighed.  
  
"Ive never heard you joke about something as serious as this, Michael. Cinnamon.. its a flavor the sleeping drug comes in. As in, the sleeping drug that is put in the air and makes you fall asleep?"  
  
"Smart ransackers," Vaughn murmurred.  
  
"No Michael, it's a trademark of Sark's. The cinnamon drug was only ever found in Taipei, where Irina and Sark's headquarters were."  
  
"But Sydney, you know Sark's dead." Vaughn protested. "I checked his pulse, and there wasnt one."  
  
Sydney frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Trust me Sydney, he was dead."  
  
"Alright.. then..." Sydney said, thinking, "It had to be someone who worked with Sark."  
  
"Sydney, it's probably just the same guy that's been going around looting everyone's place around here. It's not a big ---" Vaughn froze, as he unlocked the dresser.  
  
"The jewellery is gone!!"  
  
"What?" asked Sydney, looking into the dresser. "But it was still locked when we came in!"  
  
Vaughn sat on the bed, exasperated. "It's.. gone... just.... gone.... all... gone..."  
  
Sydney put her arm around Vaughn. "I know they were all you had left of your Grandma.... I will get Sark for this, Vaughn."  
  
"Sark's dead Sydney, stop saying that!" Vaughn said, obviously hurt by his Grandmother's jewels being missing.  
  
"Let's just call the police," Vaughn said, after awhile.  
  
"Very funny, and what are they going to do?" Sydney stood up and examined the dresser. She spotted a small piece of card, pulled it out and opened it.  
  
"A calling card." Sydney whispered quietly.  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
Sydney handed him the rectangular business card. "It's a calling card..."  
  
Vaughn read the words on the card. "Sark Will Strike In The Dark!" Vaughn read aloud.  
  
"Cheesy," snorted Sydney, pulling out the drawer of the dresser and tipping it out, just incase she'd find something else.  
  
"Well, I guess you've proved Sark is alive. What are you looking for now?"  
  
"Oh.. nothing.." said Sydney, slightly distracted. "C'mon, we'll see what the hell Sark wants now, and then we'll get your Grandmothers jewellery back, I promise." Sydney squeezed Vaughns hand, reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"We could try kicking some butt as husband and wife now," laughed Sydney.  
  
"I should have expected you to animate the situation, and there you were Miss Serious for awhile" sighed Vaughn, and he leant back on the bed.  
  
"Okay, being serious, we have to do something about this." Sydney tugged on his hand, pulling him up. "Sark wants to lure us out, I know that... but why?"  
  
((Um.. suggestions? reviews? opinions? ideas? I think I broke my brain!)) 


	5. Goodbye Memories

((Hey guys! Wow, in less than 10 hours I received 10 reviews! That's groovay! Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate all the positive feedback!!)  
  
Sydney pulled her husband towards the door. There was a nagging thought in her mind. She turned to her husband, and said her thought aloud.  
  
"Vaughn... Michael... don't you think it's funny that Noah unexpectedly drops in and now Sark?"  
  
"What? You mean.. they're working together?"  
  
"Well it's all very possible! I mean Noah could be anybody, and work with anybody. How much do we really know about him?" The words stung. She had thought she knew Noah.  
  
"But what's their connection? How would they know each other?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Do they need to have a connection? Evil loves evil, you've seen the movies."  
  
"Okay okay.. but we shouldn't rush into things. Where are you going?" Vaughn hesitated.  
  
"Well.. we have to do something. Noah drops in, Sark leaves a calling card, you're Grandmother's jewellery is taken. Are we just going to sit here?"  
  
Vaughn slumped a little. "Yeah, but it's our honeymoon Syd."  
  
Sydney looked down. "I know, and Im sorry, but dont you want to do something about this?"  
  
"I guess," Vaughn nodded. "Alright then, let's get a hold of Eric and the CIA."  
  
"But.... are you sure that's what we should do?"  
  
"We need to tell someone. You cant expect us to find out where Noah and Sark are, all on our own."  
  
"I s'pose, alright, let's call them, but not from here." Sydney turned back, and grabbed a jacket from the hanger.  
  
"US Embassy?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Yep," and Sydney strode out the door.  
  
Vaughn was still a little unsure as he followed Sydney out towards the car. "Aren't we asking for trouble racing off to find them?"  
  
Sydney sighed and stopped. She considered what they were doing. "I guess we are.. but we at least have to let the CIA know that Noah and Sark are alive. Then they can do something about it. Alright, alright, let me go get my cell phone instead."  
  
"Dont be mad Sydney.. it's just I dont want you to get hurt or anything." Vaughn grasped her hand.  
  
"I know Michael.. Don't worry.. I guess I'm just too head strong. C'mon, let's go back and call and then we'll... hey we can't stay here, we'll have to go somewhere else!"  
  
"But... we have to stay here.. it's our honeymoon."  
  
"But most of the furniture is gone. Or does a bed, a dresser and a washing machine count?"  
  
"Sofa and fridge too," added Vaughn, looking a little hurt.  
  
Sydney leaned in and hugged Vaughn tightly. "I'm so sorry Michael. I know your Grandmother's jewellery was all you had left.. but we'll get them back, don't worry."  
  
"Argh, it's not that Sydney," Vaughn replied, but still hugging her. "I wouldn't get so worked up over some lousy jewellery. It's our honeymoon and it's being spoilt and... I just dont like the idea that Noah and Sark are both out to get us.. well.. it scares me!"  
  
Sydney clung to Vaughn. "It scares me too," she whispered.  
  
"You loved him, didn't you?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney gazed into Vaughn's eyes, and then looked away. "I did love him. I loved the him I thought I knew. But that wasn't really him, was it?"  
  
"How he could betray and throw away someone as wonderful as you?" whispered Vaughn.  
  
Sydney briefly smiled, and hugged him closer. "C'mon, let's call the CIA."  
  
They both turned back toward the chalet, which was just up the drive way. No sooner had they turned, that they found themselves flying backwards, and landing on their butts. There had been a huge explosion..... the chalet had blown up!  
  
Sydney screamed and Vaughn gasped. They tried to shield each other from the flying debri.  
  
"Oh my god!" shrieked Sydney. "Its... blown up!"  
  
Vaughn crawled on the ground with Sydney close behind. "Sydney, we were mean't to be in there too! We were mean't to be blown up!"  
  
"Look, let's get out of here Michael.. I dont want to be here anymore."  
  
Vaughn solemnly agreed, and slowly stood up with Sydney. "Watch out!" exclaimed Sydney as a ball of fire darted towards them. They ran further down the driveway towards the car.  
  
Sydney flung open the door. "I'm driving," she said hastily and sat in the drivers seat.  
  
Vaughn opened the door too. He hesitated for a moment, and looked back at the burning building. It had been his childhood home, and now it was gone. Now he had nothing to hold on to. All his memories were gone. He tried to hold himself together, but a tear found its way down his cheek. He finally sat down in the seat of the car. 'Goodbye Mom, Dad, Gran,' he thought.  
  
"You alright?" Sydney asked quietly, as she turned the engine on.  
  
"I guess I'll have to be," replied Vaughn, sadly, and he looked out of the window as they drove off towards the US embassy.  
  
"At least we're alive," Sydney said warmly, and she held Vaughn's hand as they drove.  
  
((Thanks for all your wonderful feedback guys! It's really appreciated. And dont worry, there will be some more surprises. I liked changing the roles here. Remember in In Your Eyes how Vaughn was always supporting Sydney in her times of need? I thought that Vaughn needed to be sad, and Sydney needed to support him. Just to change it a lil :)) 


	6. Just A Chapter

((Hey guys! Im really glad you're enjoying the story.. And here's the final twist that some of you have been pleading me to have...))  
  
Jack was finding it extremely hard to breath. His lungs felt like thousands of needles were boaring into them, and his throat had ceased up. Where was he? The room was pitch black. How had he got here? The last thing he remembered was being shot trying to save Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
Jack tried to sit up, but his legs were weak. He had been lying on a very cold metal table, and he'd been covered over with a sheet.  
  
'I'm alive,' thought Jack.  
  
Jack lay back down for a second, trying to breath properly. He felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room for him...  
  
Jack heard a loud ticking invading his ears. He thought he was going mad.. tick, tick, tick, tick..  
  
He glanced at his watch.  
  
'My watch!' thought Jack, and he checked the dial that showed the date.  
  
'What?' thought Jack, 'That's impossible!' The dial showed that it was over a month since he'd last been awake.  
  
Jack tried to sit up again, and managed it. He swung his legs off the table, and stood up. He took a few steps, a bit shaky, and then a few more.. But then he was lurched back and there was an excruciating pain as cords were almost wrenched from him.  
  
'I'm attached to a drip,' thought Jack.  
  
He moved back towards the table. 'This can't be a hospital,' thought Jack, remembering the hard table he had been lying on.  
  
Jack reached out vaguely, searching for the drip.. maybe if he disconnected himself from it, then he could escape.  
  
He wrenched at a few cords, to no avail. He didnt want to risk pulling the wrong cord and having who knows what splurt out everywhere. Ugh, he thought.  
  
'I've got to contact Sydney,' thought Jack. 'Somehow,'  
  
.............Sydney and Vaughn at the US Embassy..............  
  
"My name is Sydney Bristow Vaughn and this is my husband Michael Vaughn. We are American and seek to use your communications." Sydney spoke to the guard the US embassy.  
  
"ID please," requested the guard.  
  
Sydney produced her ID and Vaughn scrambled for his. The guard inspected the IDs.  
  
"Isn't Vaughn a French name?" the guard asked, nosily.  
  
"The ID states that we are both American citizens and that should be enough," Sydney said, annoyed.  
  
Vaughn didn't mind explaining though. "My father was Frenchman and moved to America when I was young. I am an American citizen."  
  
The guard was still frowning, but he opened the gates for them.  
  
Sydney took Vaughn's hand and led him through to the buildings entrance.  
  
"I cant believe it's all gone," said Vaughn, smally, as they walked.  
  
"I know," said Sydney, sending him a sympathetic look.  
  
They reached a counter, produced their CIA documents and the woman there questioned them severely.  
  
"Why are you in France?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"If we were on a mission, we couldn't tell you." Sydney said, narrowing her eyes back.  
  
Vaughn spoke up and quickly said, "We're on our honeymoon."  
  
The woman was finally satisfied, and she let them through.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn arrived in the office, and immediately grabbed the nearest telephone.  
  
"Is this a secure line?" asked Vaughn, at an agent parked at a desk.  
  
"Yep, as secure as a line can ever be," was the agent's reply.  
  
Sydney picked up the receiver but Vaughn took it from her.  
  
"Can I do the explaining?" he asked.  
  
Sydney didn't know why he wanted to do it, but she left him anyway.  
  
Vaughn struck the secretary and Vaughn asked to speak to Eric. He was put through almost straight away, but it took Eric almost 10 rings to pick up.  
  
"Hi Eric, It's Mike," said Vaughn.  
  
"Oh Hey Mike!! How's the honey moon?" was Eric's cheery reply.  
  
"Ah, well that's the thing...." began Vaughn. "There's been a few interruptions. The chalet we were staying at, got blown up."  
  
"What? Blown up? Who the heck did that?"  
  
"I have another surprise for you there. We had a visitor aswell. Noah---"  
  
Eric cut him off. "Sydney's ex!?"  
  
Vaughn cringed. "Yeah, that's the one. He's supposed to be dead, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, whoah, you should really talk to Devlin about this one."  
  
"Yeah, but I just want you to know aswell. Just in case.."  
  
"Ah yeah.. sure man..."  
  
Vaughn continued. "Before the chalet was blown up.. we found a calling card. Remember Sark?"  
  
Eric was flipping through files on the other side. "He's dead too."  
  
"We dont think he is." Vaughn said.  
  
"Whoah.. this is serious. We've got the living dead on our hands. I'm putting you through to Devlin."  
  
Before Vaughn could respond, Eric had put him through to Devlin. Vaughn relayed the whole story to Devlin, but in much more detail.  
  
Devlin wasn't happy, but he didn't seem that surprised. "We've heard that there was activity with Sark's bank accounts, and his men."  
  
"What are we going to do about this, sir?"  
  
Devlin paused for a moment. "Nothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just enjoy your honeymoon."  
  
"But how can we!?" Vaughn exclaimed, "The chalet was blown up!"  
  
Devlin sighed. "I suppose.. and if they are after you.. Alright, let me get things sorted, but I expect you to be at the airport in 1 hour. I'll make the arrangements."  
  
"Sir, thanks."  
  
Vaughn put the phone down, and turned back to Sydney. He smiled a bitter smile. "I guess that's our honeymoon then."  
  
Sydney rested her head on Vaughn's shoulder. "It was a good break.. while it lasted." She kissed him softly on the lips. "We better go now.. c'mon Michael.."  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back," Vaughn said quietly. "It's all gone, and I have nothing left."  
  
Sydney squeezed Vaughn's hand tightly. "You have me left." She smiled and kissed him again. 


	7. Barbed Wire

((This will be my last update for this week. Or at least one of them. I'm going on holiday next week!))  
  
They never made it on the plane.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had been apprehended once they reached the airport. Four or five armed men had threatened them with weapons and taken them to a car. Sydney and Vaughn had struggled with all their might, but it was useless.  
  
They had been shoved in the boot of the car. Both had been blindfolded and their hands tied behind their back with what felt like barbed wire. Sydney cringed as she felt the wire pierce her skin and blood trickle down her hand.  
  
"Vaughn!" Sydney whimpered.  
  
Sydney felt claustraphobic as she breathed in what little oxygen was in there.  
  
"Are you alright Sydney?" Vaughn's concern for her was evident.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney said, quietly.  
  
"I dont know," sighed Vaughn, wriggling.  
  
"Shhh, stop wriggling," Sydney said suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Vaughn.  
  
"We've stopped." Sydney whispered to him.  
  
Just as she said it, the boot sprung open. They were dragged out of it, and along the ground. Sydney's hands continued to bleed and she writhed with pain.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelped. "Whats with the barbed wire!?"  
  
One of the men said to her gruffly. "Would you like me to cut your hands off instead?"  
  
Sydney would have shot him a death stare, if she could see exactly where he was.  
  
The men dumped them in a small room, and took off their blindfolds. Sydney started to kick the men ferociously, but they simply ran away before she could try anything else.  
  
Vaughn was left in the other corner. "Vaughn?" asked Sydney, rolling over and trying to stand up.  
  
Vaughn was on the floor aswell, trying to stand up. "Syd." he said.  
  
They both stood up and moved closer to each other. Sydney rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could put my arms around you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Sydney tried to smile, but the pain was excruciating. "My hands," she whimpered.  
  
Vaughn gasped at the site of her hands. Very dark blood was heavily trickling down on to the floor.  
  
"You need a bandage urgently, Sydney!" exclaimed Vaughn, shocked to see how much blood she was losing.  
  
Sydney stared at the trail of blood that came from the door to where she was standing.  
  
"We've got to get untied," Vaughn said urgently. "You're losing too much blood!"  
  
Vaughn and Sydney scoped the room. There was a table and a small chest of drawers. Vaughn went over to the drawer, and turned around. He fiddled with the handle until he could open the drawer. He turned around to look what was in the drawer. He smiled briefly, when he discovered there were some pliers in it.  
  
"These will be helpful," Vaughn said to Sydney, turning around again, and trying to pick up the pliers. Once he had them in his grip, he hurried over to Sydney.  
  
"Give me your hands.. turn your back towards me," Vaughn commanded. He faced his back against hers and carefully tried to use the pliers to cut her hands free, while his hands were tied aswell!  
  
SNIP!  
  
The barb wire dropped to the floor. Sydney spun around and took the pliers from Vaughn. She snipped his wire off.  
  
"You didnt get barb wire," Sydney acknowledged.  
  
"No I didnt," commented Vaughn.  
  
"They must like you more." She looked at her blood-covered hands.  
  
Vaughn looked at them too. "I'm going to tear my shirt and wrap your hands with it."  
  
He did just that, and tore off the sleeve of his shirt. Wrapping the shirt around Sydney's hands, he tried to be careful as possible.  
  
"Does it hurt alot?" Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney nodded, and screw up her face as the pain soared through her.  
  
"Where's the barb wire gone?" Vaughn asked, and Sydney gestured to the ground.  
  
"You're going to need a tetanis shot," Vaughn said slowly, peering at the barbed wire.. which was very rusty.  
  
"I'll be okay Vaughn," Sydney said, looking up at the ceiling. "We need to find our way out of here. Air duct?"  
  
Vaughn nodded in agreement, and he dragged the table under the air duct entrance.  
  
"You go first," Vaughn said politely. Sydney scrambled onto the table, and stood up, attempting to hoist herself up.  
  
She got her upper half into the duct, when she almost fell down.  
  
"I don't feel too good," Sydney mumbled.  
  
"What? Are you feeling faint?"  
  
"Ye-yes... and dizzy..." Sydney was slipping.  
  
Vaughn leaped onto the table and tried to push Sydney into the duct. "You'll be okay Syd.. we'll get you to a hospital. You just lost a little too much blood."  
  
Vaughn hoped she would be alright. Who knew where they were and how far away the nearest hospital was? He gulped. And what if they cant get out?  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: What do you think? Jack's alive.. and I'll give you a little hint... he's quite close to Vaughn and Sydney ;) It's just a little something you can hang on to, because, unfortunately, I probably wont be updating until October 6th or 7th because I'm going on holiday... once I returned, I'll be quite refreshed, and I'll start making my chapters much better.. I know, they havent been quite up to scratch but at least you guys seem to enjoy them. Thanks for your wonderful feedback. Hugs xoxo -Renae 


	8. Medical Lab

((Author's Note: Miss me? Enjoy the chapter! It may be a little short but Im suffering from permanent-trouble-with-writing-sequels syndrome, lol))  
  
Vaughn ran along the corridor carrying Sydney. He didn't know where he was running, but hopefully towards an exit.  
  
Sydney was slipping in and out of consciousness and Vaughn was extremely concerned.  
  
"I dont wanna lose you again!" Vaughn whimpered to Sydney, as he came to a dead end. He turned around and went back the way he came from.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes briefly and reached up to Vaughn. "I dont wanna lose you either," she mumbled.  
  
"Building Layout," read a sign that caught Vaughn's eye.  
  
Vaughn scanned the sign for a list of exits.  
  
Oh no.. the nearest exit was on the other side of the building. Would Sydney have enough time? Vaughn looked at the sign. It listed a + where the First Aid banks were kept.  
  
There was a First Aid bank a little further down the corridor into a room on the left!  
  
Holding Sydney even tighter, Vaughn struggled to run down the corridor.  
  
"Don't worry Syd, it'll all be fine soon," he tried to say reassuringly.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney came to a chrome door that read "Medical Lab". Vaughn reached for the door handle..  
  
LOCKED.  
  
Vaughn tugged on the door handle, trying to support Sydneys weight with one hand.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled.  
  
Vaughn started to sweat in aggravation. He had to get in there so he could help Sydney.  
  
Looking down at Sydney, Vaughn frowned. He had to save her.. he had to.  
  
Vaughn gently put Sydney down, and propped her up against the wall.  
  
Vaughn backed away and looked down the hallway to his left, and then to his right.  
  
BINGO! A fire extinguisher!!  
  
Vaughn ripped it from it's older and launched it at the door. Hitting it several times, finally the lock broke and he was able to push the door open. Turning back to pick up Sydney, they both walked into the room.  
  
Vaughn almost dropped Sydney when he saw the man staring back at him.  
  
He was dressed in a hospital gown, slumped against a metal table.  
  
"Jack?" Vaughn gaped.  
  
Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of Vaughn.  
  
"Mr Vaughn," Jack commented, trying to remain composed. His eyes wandered to Sydney and he saw the pool of blood forming on the ground. "What on earth? What happened to her!?"  
  
Vaughn looked back down at Sydney, remembering why he was here. "I... she....barbed wire?"  
  
Jack tried to stand up and move closer to Vaughn and Sydney, but again the drips he was attached to stopped him.  
  
Vaughn carried Sydney over to the table and lay her on it. She murmurred "Cold."  
  
"She's going to need stitches," Jack acknowledged.  
  
"There's supposed to be a First Aid bank in here," said Vaughn, scanning the room. There were cupboards in the corner, so he opened them.  
  
He found a bunch of medical supplies... exactly what they needed.. there were syringes, anaesthetic, bandages, and surgical utensils.  
  
"Just grab a needle, some of that thread stuff and anaesthetic." ordered Jack  
  
Vaughn hesitated. "I.. can't stitch up Sydney's hand like this!"  
  
"Fine then, you wont have to. I care for my daughter enough to do it!" retorted Jack.  
  
"We got married." Vaughn said, feeling small.  
  
"Congratulations," Jack said quietly, and he took the equipment from Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn turned around, not wanting to watch as Jack sew up Sydney's hand.  
  
"You can turn around now, Vaughn," Jack suddenly said.  
  
"You mean it's over?" Vaughn said, turning around.  
  
"She shouldn't lose too much more blood now.. but she's going to have to have some pumped into her at a hospital..."  
  
"I hate blood."  
  
"Your cover is at a Blood Bank." retorted Jack.  
  
"Let's get out of here," started Vaughn, swooping to pick up Sydney.  
  
"What about these drips?" Jack said, pointing.  
  
Vaughn peered at the bags. "What is in here?" He disconnected the drips from the bags, and watched as the goo in the bags dripped out on to the floor.  
  
"Gross." stirred Sydney.  
  
Jack with tubes still attached, and Vaughn with Sydney, hurried out of the medical lab.  
  
"Not so fast!!" shouted a voice.. was that an accent?  
  
They turned around to face Sark and his men, with guns pointing directly at them.  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
((I tried not to get too gross.. forgive me...)) 


	9. Escape

((Thanks for your reviews... And do you realise that Australians are deprived of season premieres! Geez, we have to wait AGES for the new season of Alias to start. Feel sorry for me, lol!))  
  
Jack and Vaughn had frozen in their spot.  
  
They were trapped.  
  
Vaughn began to back into the room they'd come out of, still carrying Sydney in his arms.  
  
Jack tried to follow, but Sark threatened to pull the trigger.  
  
"How nice.. you found each other," smirked Sark.  
  
Jack grunted, and took a few steps back.  
  
"What do you want with us? Why'd you bring us here?" demanded Vaughn. As he yelled, Sydney started to wriggle.  
  
"Nothing, particularly.. but you seem to be the key to something I want, Mr Vaughn." Sark grabbed for something in his pocket. "Do you recognise this man?"  
  
He threw a small photo towards Vaughn. Jack bent down cautiously, picked it up, and showed it to Vaughn. Vaughn stared at the photo for awhile.  
  
"It's an old photo of my father," he struggled to say.  
  
"Right you are." Sark said, smiling. "And your father was a very intelligent man, who was unfortunately killed by my late boss."  
  
Vaughn stared blankly at Sark. Where was this going?  
  
Jack continued to take a few more steps back into the medical lab.  
  
"You see, there was a certain... diagram stolen from an British museum about.. oh.. 30 years ago. This diagram was a peice of the Rambaldi puzzle... and if we can find this peice. I believe it will hold great riches, and rewards for us."  
  
Sark flipped his gun upside down, and caught it.  
  
"You're saying my father stole it?" questioned Vaughn, his arms getting tired from carrying Sydney.  
  
"Right you are again. And we needed to find it.. He was a common man, so we ransacked your chalet, thinking he may have just left it lying around somewhere. But no, he hadn't.. we found your Grandmother's jewels..."  
  
"You thieving...!" yelled Vaughn, this time Sydney falling through his arms, and landing on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god.. Im so sorry Sydney!"  
  
Sydney murmured, opened her eyes and tried to stand. Vaughn helped her up.  
  
Sark laughed. "Poor baby Sydney... Can you turn your attention back to the man who has a gun pointed at you?"  
  
Sydney lent against Vaughn, eyeing Sark. "What... happened?" But she soon closed her eyes again. So, so, so, tired.  
  
Vaughn didnt hear Sydney. "What did you do with my Grandmother's jewels?"  
  
Sark's grin never left his face. "They have some lovely inscriptions. They've helped us greatly. There was just one thing missing..."  
  
Sark gasped as bullets flew through him and his men. The two men next to him fell to the floor in heaps, but Sark remained to stand. Jack had found a gun.  
  
"You....." Sark choked. "Stop it!"  
  
Sark began to fall, but he tried to lean against the wall.  
  
Jack laughed. "Go to hell," he spat, and he shot Sark again.  
  
The three of them watched as Sark fell on the floor, lifeless.  
  
"Come on!" ushered Jack, running past the bodies.  
  
Picking up Sydney again, Vaughn followed Jack.  
  
"That was a narrow escape," Jack said to Vaughn, as they hurried down the corridors. "Which way - left or right?"  
  
Vaughn stared down each hall way. He'd gone left before, and that had been a dead end, hadn't he?  
  
"Neither!" yelled a voice, from behind.  
  
"What?" said Jack, turning around and banging into the end of a gun that was pointed at his head.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," smiled Noah, his grin now matching Sark's.  
  
"Get out of here!" Jack yelled to Vaughn, who was standing metres away, and had a clear line of escape.  
  
"Jack, we're not leaving with out you!" Vaughn called back, but he started to move away anyway.  
  
"GO!" commanded Jack.  
  
Noah glared at Jack. He was contemplating whether to turn and shoot Vaughn and Sydney, or to keep his gun pointed at Jack. Noah glanced down at the gun in Jacks pocket. Jack would shoot him when he had the slightest change..  
  
Vaughn was still watching Jack and Noah.. his eyes lit up when he saw someone else approaching.  
  
"Give me your ---" Noah growled at Jack, grabbing him by the collar. He let Jack go as pain seeped through his neck.  
  
"Argh!" Were his last words before he too, lay lifeless on the floor.  
  
"So many dead people today," commented Eric, who had shot Noah. "I passed the bodies on the way in."  
  
Vaughn smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hey Mike, You didn't think I'd do nothing when I heard you didn't make it to the airport."  
  
"Let's get out of here before anyone else tries and stops us," said Jack, pulling his gun out, just incase.  
  
Vaughn kissed Sydney lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Vaughn?" she murmurred.  
  
"Yeah?" he said to her, as they walked.  
  
"Did I hear my Dad's voice?" she said to him quietly.  
  
"You certainly did," Vaughn said smiling. Jack heard this and he came up and took Sydney's hand.  
  
"I've missed you Syd, I've missed you."  
  
((Hmmm... the first draft of this I had Jack die trying to save Sydney again. But I thought that was too mean, lol!)) 


End file.
